


I O U a fuck/Sheriarty

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Hardcore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Jim Moriarty, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: شرلوک وقتی دشمن خونیش اومد دیدنش، اصلا انتظار اینو نداشت چند دقیقه بعد زیرش درحال ناله کردن و لولیدن باشهاسمات شریارتی-شرلوک و موریارتی
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Marvelous Smuts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I O U a fuck/Sheriarty

این اولین رویارویی شرلوک با جالب ترین دشمنش نبود. ولی خب بقیه کمی،اه،متفاوت بودن. هیچ کدوم به این شکل جلو نرفته بودن...

شرلوک خونه تنها بود و ناگهان سر و کله ی موریارتی پیدا شد؛و مثل همیشه شروع کردن به تهدید کردن همدیگه که البته نصفش هم لاس زدن بود... خودشم نمی دونست دقیقا چه حسی به این جنایتکار داره که به جز برادر خودش باهوش ترین فردیه که تو عمرش دیده؛پس ناخوداگاه براش احترام قائله...مهم نیست از اون هوش برای چی استفاده می کنه.

موریارتی داشت از اون طرف مبل با نیشخند بهش نگاه می کرد. شرلوک داشت فکر می کرد. درمورد تموم فرصت هاش و دل و جرات این مرد که راحت اومده جلو،بدون ترس از دستیگری و کشته شدن... چرخ دنده های تو سرش به سرعت داشتن می چرخیدن...تا وقتی که موریارتی یهو از جا بلند شد. دستاشو تو جیب های کت و شلوار توسیش گذاشته بود و با نگاه تشنه ای به شرلوک نگاه می کرد. شرلوک بهش نگاه کرد و اخم کرد. 

شرلوک هم سریع از جا بلند شد. موریارتی بی هیچ حرفی به سمتش میومد و این یه کمی کریپی و ترسناک بود. موریارتی دستشو به سمت جیب شلوار شرلوک برد و گفت:تو که فکر نکردی من متوجه نشدم تموم این مدت یه اسلحه رو نزدیک خودت نگه داشتی.»

شرلوک گوشه ی لبشو به بالا خم کرد:البته که نه...من هرگز به تو شک نمیکنم.»

موریارتی تک خنده ای کرد و اسلحه رو رو سینه ی شرلوک گذاشت. جو اتاق سنگین شده بود. نفس کشیدن برای شرلوک داشت سخت می شد. الان اصلا نمی تونست ذهنشو بخونه و بدونه اگه همین جا بکشدش به نقشه هاش لطمه می خوره یا نه؟ پس استرس داشت و ضربان قلبش برخلاف میلش بالا رفته بود. موریارتی با قدرت زیادی که اصلا به جثه ش نمی خورد دستای شرلوک رو گرفت. درحالی که تفنگو هنوز رو شکمش نگه داشته بود راه رفت و شرلوک رو وادار کرد به عقب بره.

شرلوک شوکه شد و چشماش یه لحظه گشاد شدن وقتی پشتش به دیوار خورد. گردنشو خم کرد و تو چشمای گرد و قهوه ای موریارتی که با شیطنت نگاش می کرد خیره شد. لعنتی اصلا نمی تونست تکون بخوره،شرلوک چند باری تقلا کرد ولی فایده نداشت. موریارتی اصلا بهش نمی اومد انقد قدرتمند باشه. ولی طوری مچ دستای شرلوکو گرفته بود حس می کرد الان استخونش می شکنه.

موریارتی خودشو بالا کشید تا کنار گوش شرلوک بگه:ازت خوشم میاد میدونی...استفاده خوبی داشتی برام. خیلی کمک کردی نیازای روانیمو بر طرف کنم...بازی با تو رو دوس دارم شرلوک. و به نظرم حیفه استفاده فیزیکی هم ازت نکرده باشم قبل از اینکه از بینت ببرم.»

شرلوک آب دهنشو به زور قورت داد و سعی کرد به زانوهاش اجازه نده دربرابر صدای نرم موریارتی ضعیف شن. نفس عمیقی کشید و گفت:بهت نمیاد یه متجاوز باشی.»

موریارتی دستای شرلوکو بالای سرش به دیوار چسبوند،مجبور شده بود بره رو پنجه پاهاش که خیلی بانمکش می کرد،نچ نچی کرد و با تعجب گفت:متجاوز؟!نه.» نوک اسلحه رو رو شکم شرلوک کشید و ادامه داد:تو نمی تونی بهم بگی از بازی هامون لذت نبردی بی اینکه یه دروغگو باشی. هردو بهمون خوش گذشته، درست نمی گم؟ من خوب می شناسمت،ما عین همیم،می دونم حوصلت سر می رفت...پس شک نکن می تونم کاری کنم هردومون لذت ببریم.»

لبخند نازی زد که باعث می شد آدم یادش بره این یه جانی آدم کشه. لوله ی تنفگو لای یقه ی لباس شرلوک گذاشت و پایینش کشید و دونه دونه دکمه ها رو از جا کند،درحالی که دستشو تا آخرین دکمه ی لباس پایین می برد گفت:اوه،این بدن قطعا لیاقت این مغز شگفت انگیز رو داره...حیفه یکیشون بی استفاده بمونه.»

از حرارت بدنش و سنگین نفس کشیدنش معلوم چقد هورنیه. وقتی شکم و سینه ی لخت شرلوک رو دید هوم بلندی کشید و با نگاه جنون آمیز همیشگیش تو چشمای شرلوک نگاه کرد و گفت:الان دستتو ول می کنم،و تو مثل یه پسر خوب سعی به در رفتن نمیکنی. می فهمی منو؟» شرلوک فکشو منقبض کرد ولی میدونست تصمیم درست همینه،که هرچی میگه اطاعت کنه پس سرشو تکون داد.

موریارتی اسلحه رو پرت داد سمت مبل و کاملا شانسی افتاد روش. دست داغشو رو شکم تخت شرلوک کشید و لباشو بین استخونای ترقوه ش گذاشت. حرکاتش ردی از دیوونگی توشون بود. و شرلوک نمی دونست این بیشتر می ترسوندش یا هورنیش می کنه. لباش خشک و زبر بودن و به نرمی با فاصله چند میلی متری پوست شرلوک حرکت می کردن (برخلاف چیزی که شرلوک انتظارشو داشت؛انتظار بوسای خیس با کلی دندون و زبون رو داشت).

موریارتی همینطوری به کشیدن لباش رو پوست شرلوک ادامه داد. دور نیپلش چرخید و نوک زبونشو روش کشید ولی قدی نبود شرلوکو راضی کنه و باعث شد هیس بکشه. خودشو بالاتر برد تا به گردنش رسید. این دفعه دیگه محکم لباشو روش فشار داد. از گلو تا رگ گردنشو بوسید و به فکش رسید. چند ثانیه به لباش خیره شد،بالاخره که برای شرلوک انگار سالها گذشت و نه چند ثانیه،لباشو هم بوسید. اما اثری از زبون و دندون نبود. فقط چندتا بوسه ی نرم و محکم روش گذاشت و ازش گذشت و به گردنش برگشت.

دستشو تو شلوار شرلوک فرو کرد و دیکشو تو مشتش گرفت. با شنیدن صدای ناله ی شرلوک به شدت داشت حال می کرد. زود دکمه و زیپشو باز کرد و شلوار و لباس زیرشو همزمان با هم کشید پایین و عقب وایساد منتظر شد شرلوک کاملا درش بیاره.در همون حال کت خودشو کند، کرواتشو دراورد و دکمه لباسشو باز کرد و بعد از اون،دوباره بهش نزدیک شد و بدنشونو به هم چسبوند. دیک شرلوکو دوباره تو دستش گرفت و شروع کرد به تند تند مالیدنش. همون طور به صدای شرلوک گوش میداد چشماشو با لذت بسته بود و سرشو به عقب خم کرده بود.

_اوه نیاز دارم بیشتر این صدا رو بشنوم.

با عجله رو زانوهاش نشست و کیـ.ر شرلوک رو تو دهنش گذاشت. شرلوک دهنش باز موند. به پایین نگاه کرد و به دیکش که ذره ذره تو دهن موریارتی محو می شد خیره شد. موریارتی با چشمای شهوت گرفته ش بهش زل زده بود و تک تک واکنشاشو به حافظه می سپرد.

سر کیـ.ر شرلوک به پشت گلوی موریارتی خورد،ولی هیچ عکس العملی نشون نداد.طوری که انگار اصلا ریفلاکس نداره. با اینکه دهنش پر بود معلوم بود داره پوزخند میزنه،میدونه شرلوک تحت تاثیر قرار گرفته.

اوه،هنوز اولشه.

سرشو عقب جلو میکرد و انقد جلو میومد که نوک بینیش میتونست موهای شرلوکو لمس کنه. شرلوک سرشو به دیوار چسبوند و گذاشت همه صداها و ناله هاش بیرون بریزن. (می دونست اگه جلوشو بگیره موریارتی رو عصبانی می کنه)

موریارتی بعد از چند دقیقه(اونقد که مطمئن باشه شرلوک نمیاد) بالاخره دیک شرلوکو از دهنش دراورد و نفس نفس زد. از کیـ.رش آب دهن و پری کام می چکید. بلند شد،کمر شرلوک رو گرفت،محکم کشیدش و برش گردوند و با نگه داشتن پشت گردنش مجبورش کرد سرشو به دیوار بچسبونه. شرلوک سنگین نفس می کشید و سرشو چرخوند تا لپش به دیوار چسبیده باشه. موریارتی دستشو تو جیب شلوارش فرو کرد و یه بسته لوب مسافرتی دراورد. البته که میدونسته میخواد این کارو بکنه...اما این اصلا به ذهن شرلوک هم نرسیده بود.

کنار گوشش گفت:با این که دوس دارم صدای از درد زجه زدناتو بشنوم...ولی فکر کنم ناله های از لذتتو ترجیح میدم. خیلی خوش شانسی شرلوک.»

شرلوک چشماشو چرخوند. نمی دونست الان چه حسی داره،ولی قطعا حس خوش شانسی نمی کرد. به هر حال شکر گذار بود موریارتی انقد باملاحظه س که همینطوری نکنه تو.

موریارتی دوتا انگشت چرب شده گذاشت لای شکاف باسن شرلوک. کمی نوک انگشتاشو رو سوراخش چرخوند و بعد،هردو رو همزمان فشار داد تو. شرلوک هیس کشید و لرزید. عضلاتش تنگ و سفت بودن و آمادگی این فشارو نداشتن پس سوزش و درد عذاب آوریو حس می کرد. اما موریارتی به این اهمیت نمیداد و انگشتاشو می چرخوند و بیرون و تو می کرد. قبل از اینکه شرلوک بتونه به این عادت کنه، انگشت سوم هم بهشون پیوست. شرلوک لبشو گاز گرفت. یه قطره اشک از گوشه چشمش ریخت رو گونه ش. شرلوک تحمل دردش بیشتر از اینا بود!از اینکه سوزشش سریع رو چشماش تاثیر گذاشت متنفر بود!

موریارتی خنده ی شیرینی کرد و انگشتاشو از هم فاصله داد. با شنیدن صدای جیغ شرلوک خنده ش بلندتر شد. لبای خشک و زبرشو رو گردن شرلوک کشید و زمزمه کرد:با این که کیـ.ر خودم هیچ لمسی دریافت نکرده، به شدت دارم از این بازی جنسی کوچولومون لذت می برم.»

شرلوک بین نفساش گفت:معلومه...تو کسی نیستی که...دارن ویرجینیتیشو می گیرن...»

موریارتی دوباره خندید و پشت گوش شرلوکو بوسید. شرلوک میدونست موریارتی از ویرجین بودنش خبر داره. خب،حداقل تاحالا باتم نبوده. شایدم موریارتی می خواست افتخارگرفتن باکرگیشو نصیب خودش کنه.

موریارتی شلوارشو پایین کشید ولی حوصله نداشت کفشاشو دربیاره تا بتونه کلا درش بیاره،پس همونجا دور پاهاش ولش کرد و لوب رو دستشو به دیکش مالید. وقتی دیکش کاملا سفت شد گذاشتش لای کو.ن شرلوک. کمی با نوکش لمسش کرد و دور سوراخش چرخوندش. شرلوک لرزید و خودشو عقب کشید و بی صبریشو نشون داد.

موریارتی به موهای فر شرلوک چنگ زد و لباشو به گوشش چسبوند:میخوای بکنمش تو،آره؟» شرلوک سرشو تکون داد ولی موریارتی بیشتر موهاشو کشید و گفت:نمیتونی صبر کنی تا رو این دیوار بکنمت تا وقتی اشک بریزی. نه؟»

شرلوک یه نفس صدادار کشید و گفت:آره!آره!» چه بلایی داره سرش میاد؟!

موریارتی ناله ی بلندی کرد و برای اولین بار گردن شرلوکو گاز گرفت. بالاخره دیکشو به داخل فشار داد. شرلوک نفسش حبس شد. موریارتی زودتر از چیزی که انتظار داشت تلمبه زد و داد زد:ناله کن واسم!»

بهش هم نمی گفت،شرلوک بلند ناله می کرد. حس می کرد پایین تنه ش تو آتیشه. پاهاشو بازتر کرد و خودشو خم کرد تا شاید راحت تر باشه. موریارتی با حرکات محکم،اما با سرعت کُند شروع کرد به حرکت کردن. مثل امواج یه دریای آروم،عقب جلو-عقب جلو...

شرلوک که جرات نمی کرد دستاشو از رو دیوار برداره ناله کرد:جیم...جیم،لمسم کن...لطفا.»

موریارتی از لذت نفس کشید و سرشو خم کرد. دستاشو رو شکم شرلوک کشید و گفت:کجا؟...لمسمو کجا میخوای شرلوک؟»

_کیـ-...کیـ.رم...

به هر زوری که بود شرلوک تونست اون عبارتو بگه. صورتش حتی سرخ تر شد. ولی بیش از حد هورنی بود و اهمیت نمی داد. موریارتی هم اصلا سعی نمی کرد پروستاتشو هدف قرار بده و برای اینکه بیاد به لمس مستقیم رو دیکش نیاز داشت.

موریارتی خندید. از تموم وجودش خوشی و لذت می بارید. دیک شرلوکو تو دستش گرفت و همزمان که تو باسنش حرکت می کرد دیکش رو هم می مالید. از داغی و نبض دیک شرلوک تو دستش لذت می برد. ولی انگشتاشو محکم دورش حلقه کرد وقتی فهمید شرلوک نزدیکه.

_آ-آآآ! تو که فکر نکردی میتونه قبل از من میای؟

شرلوک سرشو به علامت نه تکون داد و سعی کرد ناله ی زیر و ناراحتشو خفه کنه. موریارتی سرعتشو بالاتر برد. و بالاخره نقطه ی حساسو پیدا کرد. شرلوک چشماش گشاد شدن. سرشو به عقب کج کرد و یه جیغ کوتاه زد. هولی فاک این حس بهتر از هرچیزیه که تو کل زندگیش حس کرده! چشماش سیاهی می رفتن و انگار کل بدنش خاموش شده بود. موریارتی با نیش باز به شرلوک نگاه می کرد. دیدن چهره ی پر از لذت و شنیدن ناله های شرلوک برای موریارتی لذت بخش تر از حس داغی کو.نش بود. وقتی شرلوک بین خودش و دیوار می لولید و هیس می کشید و تو چنگش تقلا می کرد دیکشو آزاد کنه،موریارتی اومد. دیکشو کشید بیرون و بقیه ی کامشو ریخت رو باسن سفید شرلوک.

بالاخره انگشتاش که دور دیک شرلوک چفت شده بودن،شل شدن و شرلوک تونست بیاد. بیشتر آبش پاشید رو دیوار. سرش گیج می رفت و برای چند ثانیه طولانی هیچی حس نمی کرد...این حتی بهتر از نیکوتین بود...

موریارتی گذاشت شرلوک رو زمین بشینه. دیکشو با لباس شرلوک تمیز کرد و شلوارشو بالا کشید. درحالی که دکمه های لباسشو می بست، بوس کوچیکی رو سر شرلوک گذاشت و بهش که بی جون رو زمین نشسته بود گفت:بای بای شرلوک... خوش گذشت. الان وقتی از سر راهم پاکت کردم،نمی گم حیف شد باکره مرد!»

و درحالی که می خندید از خونه بیرون رفت و چشمای تیره و بی روح شرلوک رو ندید.

**Author's Note:**

> هانائیل~


End file.
